Time is a Precious Thing
by Kagome Mokuba
Summary: Aiko shows Kaiba that Time is a Precious Thing. Another Seto's Wish mini-sequal.


Title: Time is a precious thing Author: Kagome Mokuba 

**RATING:** G

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba A/N: Kaiba dude 101 a reviewer of Seto's Wish original version suggested making it into a series. This is one of a series of sequal stories. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

If you see an error please feel free to report it to me. PLEASE do not flame me on my spelling and grammar as I have been told many a time that its not all that hot. This was written in 2005.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**This is a simple One-Shot and the last of the Mini-Sequals**

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x 

**NOTE: **I wrote this alone with no help from Clarity, and after reading it she pointed out that it isn't that hot and needs to be rewritten differently. However I haven't been able to think of a way to revise it. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Disclaimer: **I do not own yugioh or any of its characters.

I do not and never will own Yugioh. Yu-Gi-Oh! is a popular game, Japanese anime, and manga franchise created by Kazuki Takahashi that mainly involves the card game called Duel Monsters (originally known as Magic & Wizards). The English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga is released in the United States and Canada by VIZ Media in both the Shonen Jump magazine and in individual graphic novels.

**Disclaimer:** I own all these characters, Aiko's name is from my friend Heartbroken. Angelee (Angie) is my friend Cat's name. She helped to develop her character for the first story and helped with the story itself the first time around and kept me going. So she was put in the story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"So Kaiba, been working late in your Kaiba Corp. office pulling late hours again. The same old stories have been happening for the past couple of months."

"Look Aiko… I don't know why you're here, but I'm very busy."

"I suppose Mokuba's happy with all of this."

"Look, I know Mokuba's upset with me, but he has to understand my work comes first."

"I see you haven't learned that time is a precious thing. What's the main reason Mokuba's upset?"

"Because I promised to take him to the carnival when it came to town but now that it is I'm too busy to take him."

Flashback

"But Seto! You promised you'd take me the minute it came to town! You said no matter how busy you were you'd make time for me and we'd go! The carnivals only in town for the month!

"I know Mokuba I'm sorry but this just came up and the contract deadline is the end of this month and it has to get done!"

"Right you're the only person who works there. Why do you bother to have employees if you plan to do all the work yourself?"

"Look I know you're upset. Why don't you take Yugi and his friends I'll pay for everyone and you all can go have fun, all right?"

"I guess so."

"You want me to call him or do you?"

"I'll do it, I'll do it."

End Flashback

"And did he take Yugi and his friends?"

"No, a couple of days ago I saw Yugi at school and asked him about it."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me he had not seen or heard from Mokuba at all lately."

"How could you have not known?"

"I guess my mind really has been slipping when it comes to him lately. I mean now that I think about it I never did give him any money for the trip."

"Did he ever ask you for the money?"

"That's the other reason I think I'm slipping because I don't remember him ever asking."

"Did you ever confront him about it?"

"I wanted to ask him about it, but I just haven't had the chance. "

"Why not? Is there still time for this carnival?"

"I'm not sure. By the time I get home he's already either asleep on the couch while waiting up for me or the maid finally got him to go to bed."

"I thought you never broke a promise to him?"

"I hate it when I have to break promises to him."

"Have you ever thought about what Mokuba said about you being the only one who works here?"

"Sometimes, I suppose he's right about having to trust my employees more and spending more time with him but it's not that easy."

"Perhaps its time you learned that time truly is a precious thing." Aiko said pointing out the window he turns and sees a blue balloon flying in the wind. As he stares out the window following the balloon caught up helplessly by the wind his mind begins to wander.

Suddenly a crashing sound wakes him from his daydream.

"What in the world is going on out there?"

He pulls open the door to find a woman standing over a broken coffee cup. He also noticed that the office seemed different.

"Who are you how did you get in here?"

"Mr. Kaiba, sir… what do you mean? I'm Michelle, your secretary."

"My secretary's name is Katherine I don't know you."

"Mr. Kaiba don't you remember? Katherine quit two years ago after she had her baby. She wanted to spend more time at home with him."

"What! I don't remember that! I didn't even know she was pregnant!"

"Well you have been over worked a lot more lately and now even more that Master Mokuba is well…."

"Now that he's what! Tell me!"

"Well perhaps you should go home."

'How dare that woman refuse to tell me anything?'

With that he stormed out of his office and made his way to the mansion. It looked different somehow. He saw a little red sports car filled with boxes and a moving van with more boxes

"What in the world?! Where did that come from? That's not mine! Who would dare park here? And what's with all the boxes and that moving van?"

As he examined it even more he found Mokuba's dragon plushy sitting in the front seat. He grabbed it and stormed into the house only to run into some men carrying more boxes out. He walked into Mokuba's room to find it completely empty with the exception of a couple of boxes and a chair. Then he heard a voice that sounded vaguely like Mokuba's, but then again it didn't. Then he turned around to see not the little twelve year old he last saw, but a young man about eighteen with unruly black hair only instead of long it was cut just below his chin and was just a little shorter than he was. At first he didn't want to believe that this could really be Mokuba, but the locket around his neck made him realize this really was Mokuba!

"M-Mokuba?" Kaiba asked still a little uncertain. Had he been away from home that long? That Mokuba goes from twelve to eighteen without his noticing!

"Hey Seto! I thought you'd still be at work. I thought you weren't coming to see me off. I'm really glad you came though. I really wanted to say goodbye."

Mokuba led him over to the one chair in the room set him down and sat down in his lap with his arms around his neck.

"I know we'll still see each other on holidays and birthdays when we can find the time and an occasional weekend, and I promised to call you once a month and email you everyday for the first month or so till I get settled in. Then I promise to write at least once a week."

"W-Where are you going?"

"What do you mean, 'Where am I going?'. You know where I'm going. You were the one who helped me find the perfect room in the entire dorm. You even paid the school to make sure that I never had a roommate or at least not one I didn't approve of first. If it weren't for you, I'd never have gotten into Tokyo University! Yeah I know growing up I was often mad at you thinking you loved you work more than me, but that was a long time ago. I'm over it now. Besides, now you can work all you want and never have to worry about me again, but do promise you won't work yourself to death and you'll take care of yourself?"

"Master Mokuba, the rest of your things are in the truck."

"Thank you. Well I guess this is it Seto. I'm so happy you came to see me off."

Mokuba hugged his big brother very tightly then kissed him on the cheek. Before getting up and heading to the door.

"Oh, you can keep my dragon, he can keep you company. You can think of me whenever you hold him. Goodbye."

With that he was gone with tears in his eyes. Kaiba still stunned just sat there not truly able to comprehend what all just happened. Then he heard vehicles starting he stood and walked to the window. He watched as the vehicles pulled away and Mokuba waving to him from the sports car.

"NO! MOKUBA! COME BACK!!" He smashed his hands through the window.

Suddenly he woke again rubbing his elbows. He had fallen out of his office chair. Aiko was nowhere to be found.

'I must have fallen asleep at my desk again.'

He slowly got up depressed now. He walked out and was shocked at what he saw.

"Katherine?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba."

"I-I thought you quit to have a baby?"

"What are talking about Mr. Kaiba I've been trying to get pregnant but as far as I'm aware I'm not. Are you feeling alright?"

'If she's still here then could it mean that?'

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about 12 o'clock noon, Saturday, why?"

"Hold my calls!"

He rushed out and down to the limo it would take about half an hour to get home. He was so nervous he could hardly wait to get home. Once he arrived he looked around everything seemed in place. He rushed into the house.

"Mokuba!"

When no answer was heard he rushed upstairs and into Mokuba's rooms. It looked the way it was supposed to, a few toys on the floor but for the most part clean, but no Mokuba! He rushed downstairs and found a maid dusting and grabbed her.

"Where's Mokuba?"

The maid was a little stunned and frightened by the harshness in his voice and was unable to speak.

"Where is Mokuba?"

"He's, he's…"

"Kaiba you're home awful early. I thought you said you wouldn't be home to late this evening." Angie said coming into the room.

Turning his attention Angie he asked, "Where's Mokuba?"

"Oh, uh, the last time I saw he was in the backyard playing. I think he's practicing his soccer moves."

Kaiba rushed past her and outside in time to see Mokuba kick his soccer ball.

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba turned to see who was calling him when the soccer ball he kicked bounced off of the fence and hit him. Kaiba ran over to him, picked him up and took him over to a lawn chair and held him in his arms.

"Are you ok kid?"

"Yeah I'm ok Seto, I've been hit by a soccer ball before. Why are you home? I thought you'd still be at work."

"I just, I just wanted to see you." Kaiba said brushing Mokuba's hair a little.

Mokuba smiled and hugged his neck tightly. "I'm happy to see you too Seto!"

Kaiba rubbed his back tousling his hair affectionately.

"So kiddo! Do you think that that carnival of yours is still in town?"

Mokuba pulled back to look into his brother's blue eyes a little confused "Today's the last day, why? Don't you still have that new product to get out?"

"Yeah well, I have something more important to do." Kaiba said, then smiled and stood up taking Mokuba with him. He carried him into the house and into his room and set him on his bed. Kaiba kissed him on the head and said, "Take a quick shower and get ready to go."

"But Seto…" Mokuba started but his brother had shut the door. He was very confused.

'He's the same little spunky kid I know and love. I guess that dream or whatever it was Aiko did was meant to be a wake up call. That time is a precious thing and before I know it he will be leaving me for college.'

They spent the rest of the day at the carnival; they both had a wonderful time. On the ride home Mokuba fell asleep. Kaiba carried him inside. He started to go into Mokuba's room but as he entered he saw Mokuba's cat stretched out on the bed. Kaiba knew all he'd have to do is shoo the cat away, but he chose to let the cat have the bed and he headed into his room instead. He got out one of his old tee shirts and changed Mokuba into it. Then he placed him into his bed. He quickly changed into his own pajamas and climbed in next to Mokuba turned out the light and pulled the small boy close. Mokuba responded by snuggling closer.

'I know now what Aiko was trying to tell me. She was telling me that I should spend more time with him. After all Time is a Precious Thing and files faster having fun instead of working! And I want to spend as much of that time as I can with him before it's too late.'


End file.
